A Frozen Friendship
by ice-princesses-1239
Summary: After a chance meeting, the soon-to-be Queen of Arrendale and Jack Frost become close friends. Soon after, Elsa is captured by the evil Morgana and Pitch Black. It's up to Jack, a wild red haired Scottish Princess, and a half-mermaid with a beautiful singing voice to save the Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, frosty, night. Elsa curled up tighter in her four poster bed. She didn't want to get up. A creaking, rusty sound came from the back of her room. Footsteps. More footsteps. She tiredly opened her eyes. One blue eye peered around while the other slowly surveyed the dark shadows along the wall.

Suddenly, a young girl materialized out of the darkness.

"Elsa?" The young girl whispered. "Are you awake?"

Despite the ungodly hour, the young girl looked wide awake. Her auburn hair was tied back into messy pigtails, obviously done by herself. She wore a yellowish green silk nightgown with a thin, green bow around the front.

"Anna?" Elsa slurred. "What do you want?"

"Well," Anna lay down on top of her sister. She spread out her arms. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!"

"Go away, Anna. I'm sleeping, we can play later." Elsa turned over in her big blue bed.

Anna pulled her feet up to her chest and jumped off. Her dirty slippers pounded Elsa's legs with every bounce.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa pushed her off the bed.

Anna landed in a heap on the floor. Despite the fact that she had landed harshly, she bounced up full of energy.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She leaned over Elsa and spoke the magic words.

Elsa opened one icy blue eye, grinning.

….

Anna pulled Elsa's tired, cold hand through the palace. She pushed open the door to the large, dark ballroom.

The girls giggled and laughed as they tiptoed to the center of the room.

"Do the magic, do the magic, do the magic!" Anna excitedly chanted.

"Shhhhhh." Elsa shushed Anna with a wave of her hand. She then slowly curled her fist. When she opened her frozen fingers, a white wintry blast shot through the room. Snow fell from the ceiling, covering the ballroom in a frozen blizzard.

Elsa pointed her fingers toward a heap of snow. She brought the snowflakes up in a graceful twirl and watched as they slowly packed into three spears. The shape of a snowman quickly took form.

Elsa ran behind him. "Hi, I'm Olaf. She waved his stick arms around, causing Anna to giggle. "And I like warm hugs." She pushed him around some more.

Anna ran up a mound of snow. "Catch me!" She leapt off.

Elsa quickly created several tall ice pillars to catch Anna as she fell.

"Wait! Slow down!" Elsa couldn't keep up. She threw her hands forward to try to catch her sister. But Anna was going too fast. Elsa slipped on the icy floor and hit Anna in the head.

Anna fell to the ground with a clump.

"No!" Elsa ran over to Anna. Black ice spread across the floor with every step she took. She knelt over her sister. Anna was breathing unsteadily. She was ice cold and her face was ghostly pale.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa shouted. "Come quick!"

The ballroom doors burst open. In came a woman with dark hair in a silk robe, behind her following a tall, regal looking man in a dark tunic with shining gold epaulettes. They both bared great resemblance to Anna, but not Elsa. The only thing she shared was her mother's shining icy blue eyes.

The man scooped up Anna and checked her pulse. The woman placed her hand on Anna's forehead, as if she were sick with fever.

"She's ice cold." The woman said. The couple shared a glance, worried and afraid.

"I know where we need to go." The girl's father announced. They fled, leaving only a weeping child in her icy lair.

The young girl threw her head against the ground. Icy crystal clear spikes shot up around her head. The room turned dark and frosty. A teardrop slowly rolled down Elsa's cheek and froze when it hit the cold, hard ground.

…..

Elsa opened her eyes. She didn't want to stay in the horror fill room and longer. She slid out of the room, ran down the dark hallways, and fled out of the castle. It was colder than she had anticipated, but the cold never bothered her, anyways.

She ran for the mountains, not knowing nor caring what may befall of her on her perilous journey up the great, icy stone. She fled through the dark woods, reacting to any noise anything could possibly make. She leapt across a black pond, freezing the water with her icy cold touch. She slipped in the middle of pond, and let herself fall, too exhausted to keep going.

She lay there for minutes, even hours, drowning in the deep silence of her despair. A loud cracking noise broke the melancholy silence, leaving Elsa paralyzed with fear. She sat up, observing her surroundings.

Tall, dark trees rose up from the frosted shores. The black pond was large and oval shaped. It was surrounded by forest and large shrubs.

Elsa followed the sound. She located a small patch of the pond breaking away. A shadow arose from the icy depths. It was dark, but she could nearly still make out the image of an elder boy with pale white hair. He wore a dark blue sweater with a hood and strings. Brown pants that cut off at the knee in a jagged pattern covered his long legs.

He had a tall branch in his hand, covered with frost. He flipped it out and about, as though he were testing its durability. He heard a small squeal from the center of the pond and jerked his sleek head toward the sound.

He noticed a small girl in the center of the pond, draped in a blue nightgown, staring at him with icy blue eyes. He started skating towards her. The small girl huddled into a tighter ball.

"Who are you?" She asked him in quaint, scared, voice.

He skated slower, noticing she was afraid.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." He held out his hand. "I'm Jack." He grinned. "Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack! What happens if I lose control!?" I exclaimed, "I might hurt someone," I gulped. "Or worse."

"You'll be fine, you just need to stay calm." Jack said.

He had been my best friend since we were little, ever since the accident. 11 years of being locked up inside the frosted, cold walls that I called home and I still didn't feel ready for this. Through all these years, even Jack still didn't know about my powers. Everyone considered him as just my imaginary friend, but I knew he was real. I tried explaining it to my mother and Father before they passed on but they only thought I was insane. He hadn't really been inside my home before; I had always come up with clever ways to sneak out at night to meet him in the woods.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him, not realizing how afraid I sounded until the words fell out.

"Always," He replied.

"Will they be able to see you?" I asked in return.

"Only those who believe can truly see me." He said in a slow, relaxing voice. I knew that he was only trying to comfort me, but deep down I could sense worry, and i knew what he was worried about- me.

He stood staring out my window towards the woods, picking the frost off the pane. I fell back onto my bed in a heap and let out a sigh.

"I wish I could just leave," I said under my breath. Jack tilted his head in my direction.

"Leave?" He repeated as he leaped across the room and landed on top of one of the posts on my bed. He stared down at me with stormy gray eyes, his eyebrows drew together slowly.

"Why would you want to leave? You have this whole kingdom to rule, starting today." Jack said, as if ruling a kingdom was the best thing in the whole world.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I said sluggishly as I rolled over.

"Elsa." Jack said.

He hopped down next to me and rested a pale, cold hand on my back. He slid it up towards my neck and leaned in.

"Jack-" I tried to say but he cut me off with a downright kiss on the lips. As soon as we made contact, I jerked away and stared at him for a moment before dashing out of the room.

I fled down the bright, vivid hallways. Maids and butlers were carrying dishes-salad plates, to be exact. They wished me a happy coronation day, tears streaming down my face. I was so confused- _Why did he kiss me?_ _Has Jack liked me all along? And if he hasn't, when did he start liking me?_ I planned to escape out the ballroom- but I didn't really get too far with my plan. As I turned into the large, overcrowded ballroom, trumpets sounded in my honor.

I looked around in horror. There was no escape. People stood everywhere, applauding and welcoming me as their new queen.

"Congratulations, Queen Elsa," A stocky older man knelt down.

With a frazzled look still on my face, I had no other choice but to put on a show. One wrong move…. and everyone will know. _But it's only for today, _I shakily told myself. I took a deep breath and put on a regal smile.

"Subjects, people of Arendale," I felt my throat lock up. "I'm uh- very excited to be here. I'm uh- looking forward to serving as your queen."

I looked around for my frosty, white haired miracle to appear. To rescue me from this awful, terrifying moment. But I couldn't see him. The people looked on eagerly, waiting for me to say something.

I started to hear whispers undulating throughout the wavering crowd. A thin, pale girl with long, jet-black hair and watery blue eyes whispered to her mother, a beautiful red haired queen in a flowing lavender dress.

With my frazzled look reappearing, I tried to curtsy as gracefully as I could.

"Thank you." I spoke the two words quietly and quickly, causing the crowd to return to their evening chat with normalcy.

The young maiden walked over. I could see she was much more beautiful up close, with glowing skin and a large smile. She tried but curtsy but wasn't graceful enough and lost grip on one of the sides of her pink satin dress. She gave me a fearful look, then turned back to her mother. The gorgeous woman nodded slightly, encouraging the young lady to go on. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Melody." She spoke nervously, but with undivided confidence.

"Queen Elsa, pleased to make your acquaintance." I smiled with what I hoped looked convincing, seeing as it was the last of my abilities.

A tall, dark-haired man with a golden crown atop his black locks, baring great resemblance to Melody. He gripped the red haired woman's arm tightly as the pair walked carefully over to me.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa. " He said with a bow, the woman with a curtsy. "I'm King Eric." He smiled, revealing shiny white teeth and a perfect smile.

"This is my wife, and queen, Ariel." The woman smiled slightly and nodded her delicate head. "We would like to offer our condolences for your loss." A moment of silence passed between them.

"We also would like to offer a seafood trade with Arendale, seeing as our way of law is similar." He said smiling, as he looked nervously towards his wife. She frowned and placed her head in her hands.

I could tell that there was some something going on about seafood between them, so I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you, I will take your offer into high account." I smiled for believability.

King Eric and Queen Ariel curtsied and bowed once again, wandering off to join their daughter.

A tall, beefy, auburn haired man bounced over, along with his furious looking wife. She was rather petite, with extravagantly long dark brown hair tied back into two pigtails held together by golden threads. Her dark green robe complimented her serious and stern looks.

Her husband wore a long, dark, bearskin cape with a green plaid kilt that was held together by a thick, leather belt.

"Your Majesteh!" The thick man bellowed in a strong, foreign, accent. "The name be King Fargus!" He reached out to shake my hand, just as I realized.

I wasn't wearing any gloves.


End file.
